


Presidential Pardon

by moonewriting



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghostbur, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: A simple visit is all Tubbo had thought of when he finally had time to himself. Well maybe not simple, he expected quite a few different scenarios. What he found would lead to the greatest change on the SMP. Now that he had to deal with the reprecussions pf his actions. The price, his best friend and adopted brother.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Tubbo was ecstatic. He finally had the chance to leave L'Manberg to visit his friend. Tommy had been in exile for a couple of months now. Truthfully Tubbo regretted his decision. And he has news for Tommy, a hope for the future. A chance to show he wants to amend their relationship.

Walking along the path in the nether was as uneventful as ever. Tommy loves making these paths. Tubbo could only wonder if Tommy would build another in exile.

"Okay, yeah, this is, this is it," he said to himself. "Just go through, come on."

Stepping into the portal. Tubbo closed his eyes, listening to the swirling crackles until he felt wind hit his front. Sighing at the change he blinked his eyes open, prepared for a lovely little coastal camp.

"Oh," his breath caught. "Oh no."

His heartbeat quickened and before he knew it he was running through the area calling Tommy's name. But no one answered him.

The scattered craters and decimated builds should have been proof enough for Tubbo to accept the reality. It wasn't. Not yet. He had to find him. He had to keep searching!

The tnret was in ruins. Logstedshire was nothing but a whole in the ground, fire and smoke burning the nearby forest. And just before it, a pillar.

The tower.

Looking up, he collapsed. Crouched before the massive pillar, he felt tears pooling in his eyes.

"Please," he begged, touching the cold stone. "NOOOOOO!!!!"

He sobbed. The cold rough texture brought him back. His vision clouded as he screamed, begging and praying for Tommy to come back to him. He knew it was pointless, but his grief was suffocating.

"I'm sorry," he stared down at the ground. "Please, do-don't go. I..."

Collecting himself, he pulled himself up. His mind was blank as he rummaged around the area. His body moved without his input. Before long he had built a small stone marker.

A gravestone.

At the mere thought of it he felt dizzy, his stomach churned, and his throat ached. He ran, vomiting nearby but not close enough to see it. He refused to look at it. How could he?

After everything they'd been through, and he wasn't even there when Tommy had needed him most. When he could've placed down a bucket at the last second, saving his best friend.

Glancing back he noticed there were no words. He couldn't crave the stone, not yet. That would force him to accept this. So for the moment he crafted a simple sign. Writing only a name, nothing else. He didn't dare utter a sound, even breathing there was too much.

So he spun around and limped back to the portal. Pausing just as he moved to enter. Looking back he noticed the sun starting to set. The sky blushing orange and purple. Yet the beauty only stirred his despair.

It wasn't fair how gently the night came. How the wind blew at an impossibly perfect breeze. Or how the woodlands could still be chirping even when destruction was so near. Only the pillar broke the skyline. Standing tall and ugly. A mix of materials that shouldn't have held as strongly as they did.

Forcing his gaze away, Tubbo braced himself on the portal. Entering to the other side. The heat steals away the rest of his energy. But he stood, draped at the side of the obsidian structure. His tears burned his face as he took the first step away from this nightmare.


	2. Reflection

His pace is slow even hours after recollecting himself by the portal. The path was a brutal reminder of its creator. Unlike the others it was bland and more often than not jagged. Sure Tommy hadn't always kept a straight path, but the amount of times Tubbo found himself stumbling near an edge kept him from attempting to relax.

To put it simply, Tubbo knew how Tommy must have felt. Maybe hopeful that someone would walk over the nether from one portal to the next. Nervous that they wouldn't. Excited to use cobble, yet insecure at its counterpart. Looming above obsidian and cobblestone. Even the layout had Tubbo's mind digging a nasty pit of misery.

The trip wasn't long, going through this portal didn't have the same weight to it either. Even when he exited it, Tubbo didn't feel much. Looking over the land and seeing L'Manberg. The night was nearing an end. Everyone would be starting their days soon, if they hadn't already.

Tubbo realized he had to act.

He already let others push him around, he couldn't do that. _He wouldn't do that anymore_. No one would be telling him what to do. **He was the president!**

Tommy had paid the price for his mistakes. The least he could do was take responsibility. But he wasn't going to do the bare minimum. Not when he watched the Butcher Army exit Philza's home.

Philza. Tommy's father figure.

Tubbo had allowed him to be placed under house arrest. For god sake the man had watched him and the army try to execute Technoblade.

Though Philza wasn't always around, Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy were quite clearly his family. No matter how much Techno protested, that familial love and devotion couldn't be had for anyone else.

How could he? Tubbo had simply abided his men, were they even his? No, this simply wasn't right. Philza can't be locked up for simply having a known connection to anyone, it wasn't just.

Growling to himself, Tubbo ignored the calls and greetings of the public. He turned deaf ear to Quakity, as he walked to his office. Without any thought he searched through their collection of funds.

Finally, he had entire stacks of diamonds and gold in hand. Fundy was trying to get his attention, but Tubbo didn't care much. Ignoring the offended council who all but demanded his attention. When they didn't receive it, silence.

At last, they looked at him, truly looked at the young man, no child, who happened to be their president. A child who'd fought in wars, who'd died at the hands of an ally, and a child who held the weight of a nation. They were finally looking at the inflamed red eyes of a boy who'd just returned hours ahead of time. A boy who'd just returned from visiting his best friend, the friend he betrayed and exiled for their nation.

Tubbo wouldn't tolerate their epiphanic stares. His glare was chilling, more than enough to break through their confliction. Solidifying a truth they had never acknowledged. That this boy was robbed of his youth and innocence for the squabbles of adults. A childhood he'd never get back, overturned with violence and trauma. It was too late to help, wasn't it?

He would've ignored them. Left them in their stunned silence, but first he needed them to listen. Coughing into his hand he easily got their attention.

"Everyone," he nodded lazily. "I have an announcement. I plan to issue a Presidential Decree. All citizens of L'Manberg need to be there. Any other peoples, of this nation or otherwise, should receive invitations as well. This news will have an effect on all. Start up flyers drafts. I'll set a date tomorrow but first, Philza Minecraft. He is no longer under house arrest, after reviewing our lack of trial and justice, I have come to the conclusion he is to be a free man. I shall personally see that he knows of this, and ask that no one follows he or I today."

Taking in their confused looks, he sighed to himself.

"Philza is to be compensated for his time, with a stack of diamonds and three of gold. That comes directly from our funds," Tubbo paused waiting for the typical interruption. When none came he continued. "This is still my day off, so unless you have an urgent matter of state, I'd suggest you'd leave me be. If I hear any of you have infringed upon Philza Minecraft there will be serious discussion of respect of the administration."

Again, Tubbo ignored their comments and left. Making his way out of L'Manberg and to his home. He gathered a few things and sat at his desk. Quickly he scribbled down a short summary, hardly even a paragraph. Another paper and he was deliberate as he wrote at a snail's pace. Once he was satisfied he took off, back to L'Manberg.

He still needed to see Philza. Luckily, people were avoiding his path, probably having realized he wouldn't respond. In front of Philza's home, Tubbo's throat dried, and his chest tightened. Bowing his head, he weakly rang the bell.

Not long after, Philza opened the door, looking down at the boy. Taking in Tubbo's disheveled appearance and nervous fidgeting. Sighing to himself, the man stepped to the side and motioned for the boy to enter.

It took a lot of will not to questions Tubbo's less than cheery mood. Philza had to distract himself with petting Friend as he waited for the young child to start.

"Hi-Hello, Mr. Minecraft," the formality always left a sour taste in Philza's mouth. Adoption didn't make Tubbo any less his son.

"Hello, Tubbo," he greeted, patiently waiting.

"I, you see, Mr. Minecraft," Tubbo stutter was nearly unbearable. But Philza had to be weary, there's no telling if or when the others would arrive and speak over the young boy. "Sorry, this is harder than I expected."

"Well, maybe someone else will say it to me," Philza cringed at the flinch his indifferent tone received.

"Right, actually it's just me. No one else is coming here," Tubbo waved his hand. "I ordered that we would speak privately."

"You ordered?"

"Yes, I am the president, Mr. Craft," Tubbo's smile was short and tight. "I'm here to tell you, that you are no longer under house arrest. And that on my behalf of this nation and myself, I apologize for the injustice you have faced. You were wrongfully imprisoned and your privacy violated without a proper trial or investigation. I allowed and supported these wrongful actions and condone the practice. Though there is little I can truly offer for amends, I wish to give you this compensation for your cooperation and lawful respect. Please, have this and know L'Manberg is truly sorry."

"A whole stack, Jesus," Philza coughed as he took the diamonds and gold. "Where did you even get this?"

"L'Manberg Treasury is for the purpose of official use. All donations and optional taxes fund our official payments," Tubbo explained.

"Right, so what now?"

"I can remove your ankle monitor," Tubbo suggested.

"That would be lovely," Philza agreed, happy to finally have the blasted things off. "So, you mind dropping the formalities, and telling me what's on your mind?"

"I-how did you?"

"You're still my son," Philza reminded. "Tommy's still not welcome back, I suppose?"

Tubbo whimpered at the name, instantly Philza tensed at the reaction.

"Tubbo?"

"I-I'm sorry," Tubbo couldn't even cry anymore, his eyes still stung and his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean, this wasn't supposed to happen. I-I was just about to tell him today. About my plans to get him back-- and I'm so sorry."

"Hey, now, it's okay," Philza gingerly helped Tubbo to his feet, easily supporting the small weight as he led him to the table. "I'm right here. You can tell me, everything's going to be okay."

"He's dead."

Philza froze. His wings fluttered from under his cloak, but he couldn't look away from the boy in front of him. Silently weeping, but still trying to stay hidden behind his hands.

Shame washed over him. Another son, his youngest, no.

"Tubbo, that's not, I would've gotten the notification," he tried desperately to remember if he ignored anything important. Even if he wasn't actively attuned with the device, he still glanced at it.

"The tower, Philza," Tubbo pepped. "Craters everywhere. There's nothing, I-I couldn't find him. I was there all day, and he wasn't there. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted to protect L'Manberg-"

That there was the problem, Philza thought, tuning out the rest of Tubbo's wrecked rambling. L'Manberg. This damn country couldn't settle for taking one son from him, and tearing his family apart. Now it had taken Tommy. And before long he knew Tubbo would follow in the corruption so easily rampid from the start.

"Tubbo," he called delicately, pulling him into a hug. His wings freed themselves to wrap around the boy. "I got you. This isn't over."

"I messed up, I killed Tommy-"

"You didn't kill him," Philza groaned. He could feel the warm blood on his hands, a sword clenched in his fist. Of course there wasn't, but a warm body was beneath him. Alive. Not dead. Tubbo was breathing, his heart was beating frantically, but alive. Not weak or shallow, fading. Tubbo was alive, his son needed comfort. "You didn't kill your brother, Tubbo. You-you couldn't have known. I didn't know. Gods!"

He wanted to scream, to grab whatever he could get his hands on and break it, break everything. But right now he has to focus, his boy needs him. So he held him, tightened his embrace and used his wings to block out the rest of the world.

When he heard his door quietly open and shut he tensed. Tubbo must have also noticed as his grip tightened and he buried his head further into Philza's chest. Shifting his wings, Philza peaked out to see who had trespassed.

"Hello, sorry I didn't ring. There's a lot of rain out. I don't like rain, it hurts." Ghostbur smiled and waved happily. "Can I join? I like hugs."

"Sure thing, bud," Philza relaxed, opening his wings and wrapping his two boys back up.

"So, why are we hugging?" Ghostbur mumbled contently holding onto them. "I don't think this is a happy hug?"

"No, not really," Tubbo said, pulling away and rubbing his tired eyes. "Actually, I have work to attend. There's a lot that needs to be done around here."

"Oh, can I help?" Ghostbur asked.

"Sorry, but this is something I need to do myself," Tubbo admitted. "Stay safe, alright."

"Wait," Philza didn't want to watch Tubbo walk out his door. "Why don't you take a break, come stay with me for a bit? Or we could go on a vacation?"

Tubbo stared up at Philza, red eyes closing as he turned away.

"I'm afraid I can't," Tubbo muttered. Not daring to keep eye contact. "As I said, you're a free man Philza Minecraft. No one will bother you. You're free to leave if that's what you'd prefer. I understand."

"It-it's not your fault," Philza caught his arm. "Do not blame yourself for this. Tommy-he wouldn't want us to."

"Oh Tommy?" Ghostbur smiled. "I remember he said he no one came to his party. Why didn't you come to the beach party? I know I got the wrong invitations, but Dream said he'd already fixed that."

"What invitation? To what party?" Tubbo questioned.

"It made Tommy sad, but Dream still came!" Ghostbur smiled tightly. "I-I don't remember next... Did something happen? I should go talk with Dream."

"Dream?" Philza's voice was perplexed, but his mind was quickly solving the puzzle.

"Right, I need to speak with Dream as well," Tubbo sighed, keeping an eye on his father. "Until we meet again, yeah?"

"I, yeah bud," Philza numbly agreed.

"Have a nice day Philza Minecraft, Ghostbur," Tubbo swiftly left.

"Ghostbur?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the party?"

"Yeah, I can," he paused smiling happily. Suddenly realizing Philza expected him to continue. "Tommy doesn't get a lot of visitors, but you're not supposed to when you're on vacation anyways. But he said he missed everyone. So he wanted to plan a surprise for them! We made the invitations and Tommy made the beach all nice. We had cake and there were dolphins. It as so much fun!"

"Who made it to the party?"

"Me and Dream of course."

"Anyone else?"

"Hmm? No," Ghostbur nodded to himself. "I don't know why. Dream said he'd take care of it when he realized there was a mistake on his invitation. Tommy didn't want any cake at the party."

"Ghostbur," Philza took a seat before he knew he'd collapse. Hoping to postpone his crisis he decided to change the subject. "I think I'm going to pack."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Only if you want me to," Ghostbur backtracked. "But I still need to talk with Fundy, you know he's really grown up. I wish Sally could see him now. Do you know where she is? I don't remember."

"Right, but no I don't know where she is," Philza answered. "I don't think I can stay here much longer, Wil-Ghostbur. There's a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh, well then you should visit Techno," Ghostbur suggested. "He really wants to see you, but he never comes with me when I come back."

"Is he okay?" Philza asked rummaging through his belongings and packing his inventory.

"I think so," Ghostbur hummed, _My L'Manberg_ , Philza recognized. "Are you going now?"

"I want to talk to Tubbo again first," Philza offered, stepping out into the storm. "Stay safe, son."

"Oh," Ghostbur could blush apparently. "You as well, Dadza."

"Ha!"


	3. Dream

Philza couldn't bring himself to stay in L'Manberg any longer. He offered to take Tubbo with him, of course, but the boy had insisted he had much to do before he could leave. If he remembered correctly, Ranboo had mentioned an election coming up, perhaps Tubbo would resign once he had a replacement. Perhaps then he'd consider taking up Philza's offer.

When he was no longer in office, Philza knew nothing would stop him from tearing that nation down, not even dust would remain once he was through. For now he could wait a few weeks. Gather supplies, prepare for the coming devastation.

And if Tubbo somehow stayed, well, he'd have to find a way to spare at least Tubbo's last life. Maybe he'd have to trick him so he doesn't hurt Tubbo. That's all in the future, right now he had to move.

Tubbo may have told him he was free, but he knew the Butcher Army often disagreed with his son's less aggressive ways. The growing influence they had seemed to have been halted for the moment, but who knows when they'd dig their filthy fingers back in.

Pausing, Philza turned to take in L'Manberg. Ghostbur had been trapped inside as the rain continued. Leaving his sons didn't sit well, but he was in a hurry. Staying could be far more dangerous and triggering. So he turned his back on the nation and moved forward. Following the Techno compass Tubbo had given back to him.

All the while trying his best to forget his sorrows as he marched into the snowy biomes. He couldn't afford to falter yet. He could grieve when this was all over. Until then, he'd ignore the insistent nagging voices that crawled into his attention.

_Kill them. **Kill them all.**_

_Let them suffer._

_Wilbur...._

_Tommy...._

_Tubbo...._

_Techno...._

That's right, he was heading for the tundra. An inkling of familiarity, as he recalled the Antarctic Empire. These lands weren't the same but gave comfort nonetheless. Numbing his thoughts so he could only focus on reaching his destination.

"Not too long now," he said, looking over the horizon.

His wings itched to be set free. It would make the travel much faster, but he had a lot to drag along. And he's rather not risk losing anything whilst in flight. It'd happened a time too many. Moving a family and adventuring with his long time friend proved that on more than one occasion.

Traversing the land he spotted two figures not far off. The bright green sweater of a man he wasn't particularly fond of, easily contrasted the snow. Again he felt blind rage consume his thoughts as he stalked closer. He was thankfully snapped out of his dark thoughts by a familiar voice.

"And why would I do that?" Techno's monotone voice was all Philza needed to halt in his tracks.

He looked for any indication the pair noticed him, but other than a flicker of Techno's ears, nothing. Ducking behind a spruce he could only pray the wind didn't carry any sound to them.

"We don't have to be friends to agree," Dream still kept up his charismatic front. "But a similar goal, it's in our mutual benefit to work together, don't ya think? The Blade, and admin, an unstoppable duo, right?"

"Hmph," Techno's bored gaze left the man before him, observing the terrain with what to most would be arrogance, but to Philza was a sign. Techno was on his guard, maybe he had been heard but not known. Or maybe he didn't like the admin in front of him either. "I won't tell you again, Dream. Stop breaking into my house. I don't have time to be cleaning up your messes. I'm busy enough as is."

Well that answered that, Philza mused.

"With what exactly?" Dream ignored the hybrid's glare. "I mean that checklist was pretty much finished wasn't it?"

"Tommy isn't here," Techno growled.

"I never implied he was," Dream retaliated. "Not everything I do is over a single obsession, Technoblade. Even if the kid's a bit of fun, I know where he's at. He wouldn't dare disobey me unlike certain people. After all he knows the consequences well. He's smart enough to realize the power I have on this server. _Knows what I'll do when pushed to enforce order_."

And Philza straightened at the drop in Dream's voice, barely stopping himself from exposing his secluded hideaway. But Dream seemed to have heard him anyways and glanced in his direction, the man stepped closer.

Techno, the blessed man spoke up. "Are you finally going home? Oh, sorry I meant whatever hole you're staying in."

" **I AM NOT HOMELESS** ," Dream seethed, his attention back on the other. "I'm not doing this again. I'll be waiting for your answer."

"I said no," Technoblade huffed.

"You'll change your mind," Dream grumbled, taking off and fading into the distance.

"Techno?" Philza moved forward.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" Techno's voice sounded wary at first. His eyes sparked with mischief as he took in Phil fully. "Weren't you under house arrest? Did you finally bust out?"

"Naw, man, Tubbo, came 'round a bit ago. He went to visit Tommy," Philza stated, watching for a reaction. "He said, well... Do you know?"

"About?"

"Tommy's dead, Techno," Philza exhaled, but Techno barely blinked. "What the hell does Dream want with my son?"

"To be honest I don't care. Whatever he wants from him doesn't matter to me," Techno rumbled, walking off and looking over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Philza followed displeased by Techno's lack of emoting. 

Usually it wasn't this hard to read the man, not after so many years getting to know him. But Techno clearly didn't want to be read by anyone.

They remained silent. 

Philza repeatedly catches Techno glancing back at him. It's not long before they reach the cozy retirement home. Techno briefly surveys the surrounding area before he opens the door, shrugging off his heavy coat before entering his home. Phil does the same, not wanting to leave a mess for someone else to clean.

"T-Techno?" Tommy's voice wavered horribly, and the Blood God himself shifted, lowering his head slightly, loosening his shoulders so they weren't so broad.

It was truly a testament to the warrior's stoicism, that Philza couldn't recognize the look. Suspicion or not though, seeing his supposedly dead son alive, alarmingly unwell, but _**alive**_ , didn't stop his shock.

"Philza?" Tommy was gaunt.

He stood hunched, eyes not fully making contact and constantly fluttering about. Not daring to move, almost cowering away from them.

"Are you alright, Tommy?" Techno questioned, glancing around his ransacked home. "Did he see you?"

"N-no," Tommy's eyes darted to Technoblade and he took a cautious step in his direction. "I had to drink a potion, though. I'm sorry."

"Hmm," Technoblade eyed his chest, but didn't look too upset. "As long as you weren't found, I can't say I'm disappointed."

"Really?" Tommy clearly hadn't expected the offhanded words. And Philza found himself ashamed of the fact his son kept up his guard even when they were present. "But you said you didn't like when I went through your things."

"That's different," Techno scoffed. "That was an unnecessary waste of expensive items. This wasn't. You had to stay hidden and you did the right thing downing an invisibility potion. You did good."

"Wha?" the young man obviously struggled with himself.

Between the frantic fidgeting and panicked searching. Philza had to wonder what could make his son so paranoid.

"You're alive," Philza voiced without meaning to.

Techno's gaze pierced him the moment Tommy flinched at the sound of Phil's voice. The hardened glare of his friend took the father by surprise.

"Um, yeah?" Tommy nodded once. "Yeah, I-I'm alive."

"Sorry," Philza ached to reach out, to embrace his youngest and never let go. But he knew better, from Techno's growing fighting stance and Tommy's nervous mumbling. He wouldn't be able to hold his son, not without dire consequence. "I missed you. Everyone thinks you're dead. I-I thought...I'm sorry Thomas."

"Dad?" Tommy surged forward without warning, arms thrown carelessly around Philza.

Not that he cared. He was just as quick to catch and steady them as to reciprocate the hug. Techno's frown deepened but he moved further into the house. No longer between the pair. He didn't say anything as he lifted a trapdoor and went down.

Philza was sure he was crying, Tommy too. But he could allow himself this. Allow himself to feel the reassurance that yes, his son was indeed here, breathing through broken and choked wails, warm but not soft. No, _his son_ was worryingly thin, bruised, and distressed.

At that moment it didn't really matter. Even if holding his own son felt like hugging a skeleton, it was worth it to feel him calm in their embrace. To hear his breathing even out, whispering against his collar. To see that even in such a state, he wasn't gone, he wasn't transparent. His son was alive, that's all he needed.


	4. Wrong

Technoblade eventually returned to find the father and son still locked together. Philza gently cradling the young boy in his lap. It would've been ridiculous if Tommy hadn't looked so fragile. Sure the boy was always tall, but these days he was always hunched over and huddled into himself. Even in his nonsleep, the boy was stiff and barely moved.

Now, Tommy simply looked like a child being coddled by a devoted father. Which happened to be the case anyways.

A quick glance around the room, and Techno knew he had much work to do. Without a word, he started placing discarded items back into their proper place. He wasn't happy to find shattered glass littering his floor, nor his brewing stand so blatantly tampered with.

His tusk itched strangely as he held back the urge to growl. This was the first time he'd seen Tommy actually relaxed enough to sleep without waking at the slightest sound. The dark bags under the boy's eyes were more than enough proof to know Tommy wasn't resting well. Hell, in the few nights he'd been here little of Tommy's appearance had changed. That's not entirely true, Techno had forced the boy to wash himself with a cloth before getting him into weather appropriate clothing. Baths weren't going to happen anytime soon. 

Whatever made the kid so afraid left an ungodly pit in Techno's gut. One he'd deny to anyone, chat included, except the boy himself. Somehow Tommy was getting to him, making him soft, his logic would say. But chat fervently disagreed. Taking in the scene, he recognized trauma. A trauma filled life he had some part responsibility for.

But now Tommy reminded Techno of the day he stumbled out of a blizzard to see Tommy munching on some gapples. Techno hardly paid any mind to Tommy's reactions initially. But then the days dragged on, each longer than the last as he noted the startling change in the child soldier.

Ignoring his thoughts, Techno found a broom and made certain his floor wasn't a safety hazard. It was not long before he saw Phil's eyes flutter open and lazily scan the room.

"Hey, mate," Phil yawned, wings expanding and fluttering shut. "Where does he sleep?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Techno stated, glancing at his basement trapdoor. "The place isn't exactly in suitable conditions at the moment. And he doesn't like to be stuck in there for too long. Kind of a tight space."

"You're shitting me?" Phil grumbled knowing of his son's claustrophobia. "Then where is he going to sleep? He's not staying here when anyone could just waltz on in."

"Take him to my room, it's up there," Techno pointed, emptying his dustbin out a window. "And no one else comes here beside Ghostbur."

"And the Butcher Army," Phil countered.

"They didn't get into my house," Techno stated. Faintly hearing voice demand vengeance. Before he could spiral he spoke again. "You should probably stay there too. Looks like you both could use a good night's rest."

"I won't argue with you there," Phil agreed. "But we still need to talk."

"Do you really want to have this conversation now? Half awake and with a traumatized kid in the mix?"

"In the morning, then."

"Alright," Techno hummed.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Just gonna move the spare out of the hole in my wall," Techno mumbled. "I'll be fine, but you two, really need to take better care of yourselves. I can only do so much."

"Right, night then."

"Good night."

. . . . .

Phil woke to a warm body pressed into his stomach. A distant muffled sound he chose to ignore faded. Tiredly he sat up, peering down at the messy blond locks and recalling the night prior. Without waking his son, he managed to peel himself out of the plain yet cozy bed.

Surprisingly, the room wasn't much different in temperature. With a few satisfying pops and a crack or two as he stretched, he went to his belongings to get through a speedy routine. It wasn't long before he realized he was hearing actual voices coming from downstairs. His cloudy mind registering the muffled sound as he climbed down the latter.

"Morning, Phil," Techno greeting.

"Philza!" Ghostbur rushed to be in front of him. "It's good to see you again. I left Friend with, well a friend, so we could all visit. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, that's great buddy," Philza hummed.

"Here," Techno slid over a bowl of porridge.

"Really, mate?" Phil chuckled dryly. "You've been spending too much time with Tommy if you're feeding me this."

"You can say that again," Techno huffed, washing his dish and sitting across from the other. "So?"

"Just give me a sec," Philza raised his hand, stuffing his face til half the bowl was gone. "Alright, it's not that bad. Anyways, you mind telling me how long my supposedly second dead son ended up here? Last I recall, he didn't exactly like you that much."

"Not more than a few days," Techno thought back. "And it's not like we're the best of pals here. But he is your son, not like I could toss him out."

"Oh isn't that lucky," Phil snarked. "And Dream?"

"Tommy ran away from exile, won't say much about it."

"Tommy's playing hide n seek, Phil. We can't tell Dream or he'll win," Ghostbur added. "We've been on tour for a while now. But Tommy said he could stop here."

"A game?" Phil looked to Techno to explain, but the specter was already shooting off.

"They play lots of games," Ghostbur happily exclaimed. "Like blowing up Tommy things. I don't think Tommy likes that one. But Tommy really likes hiding stuff. I think Dream doesn't like that game. They don't play a lot of games they both like. Isn't that weird? Oh and they're always seeing who can scream the loudest, Tommy loses that one a lot."

"My god," Phil rubbed his eyes, listening to Ghostbur go on and on about these supposed games.

Hearing the twisted way Dream had explained it all to Ghostbur and how Tommy refused to counter his words. But also lapses in his memory, likely moments that even Ghostbur couldn't make cheerful. Techno seemed to be affected hearing all this as well. If his recurring looks up, were any indication, he was worried.

But the more Ghostbur went on the harder Techno's gaze became. Though his body language only slightly tensed, barely even noticeable. There was a slight tremble in his moments as he collected Philza's forgotten bowl.

Soon enough the story telling was cut off. And Tommy stomped into the room, quietly grumbling to himself as Techno set out another bowl and even some berries.

"Hmm, morning, fellas," Tommy didn't touch his food, just staring at it. "You sure can fix up a place, can't ya Big man?"

"Hmph," Techno didn't say anything.

"How'd you sleep?" Phil asked to fill the air.

"Not bad," Tommy smiled, poking at a berry and popping one in his mouth. "Been a long time since I didn't hafta to wake up for a piss in the middle of the night."

"That's fantastic!" Ghostbur glowed. "Hey, Techno , Techie, can we please show Tommy his surprise? I wanna show him."

"Surprise?" Tommy and Philza questioned.

"Oh!" Ghostbur cupped his mouth. "It's a surprise, you're not supposed to know about it."

"But I don't know anything," Tommy frowned. " Come on, big man, Biggy Blade, let's see this surprise! I know I deserve it."

"After you finish that bowl," Techno bargained.

"Alright fine," Tommy scarfed it down without a second of hesitation. Burping loudly and leaving behind a mess. "Now, show me."

"Follow me," Techno huffed, walking downstairs and pushing a hidden button revealing a chest. "Do get too excited, I haven't gotten it all mending yet so make sure you're careful with it."

"Oh, what's this," Phil watched as Techno pulled out enchanted netherite armor. "Now that's a nice set. Let me see it."

"Yeah, check out my awesome gear," Tommy puffed out his chest, letting Philza admire the craftsmanship.

"Wow, Techno, this is, this is a lot, man," Philza noted, taking in as much detail as possible. "Are you fucking kidding me! This is better than your armor."

"Really?" Tommy glanced at Techno, holding the chestplate in a white knuckle grip. "You're sure this is mine?"

"I didn't spend all day grinding for you to just not want it," Techno admitted. "Had to be good enough for _the_ TommyInnit."

"Y-yeah, that's right!" Tommy regained his composure content to allow Phil to help him into it all. The heavy material forced Tommy to stand tall or risk losing his balance. "I could get used to this."

"Needs some adjustments," Techno observed. "Even if you continue to grow the frame wouldn't work. Okay, let's take it all off so I can-"

"I--I," Tommy paled far too quickly at Techno's words. "Please, Dream, don't. I don't."

"What?" Techno froze, rewinding his words in his head and remembering what Ghostbur had told them this morning. "Fuck. No, Tommy, that's not what I meant. Dream isn't here. Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just don't , please don't take it away. I'll be good, I promise, Dream," even in armor Tommy shielded himself with his bare arms.

"Tommy?" Ghostbur flickered in front of him,

Neither Techno nor Philza could approach. They couldn't risk triggering it further. But Ghostbur was able to tap Tommy's wrist unfazed at the youngest's flinch.

"Here, Tommy, have some blue," Ghostbur offered.

"T-thank-I mean sure, yeah I'll have some blue," Tommy nodded, staring down at Ghostbur's outstretched hand. He refused to look at the other men in the room, and kept his focus solely on his dead brother. "Got anymore?"

"Yeah of course," Ghostbur cheered, giving Tommy more. "Let's go put this somewhere safe?"

Ghostbur gently trialed after Tommy who looked absent as he pulled out a chest. Distracted enough not to notice Phil and Techno go back upstairs. Their hushed voices were nothing compared to the ringing in his ear. Luckily Ghostbur's soft singing helped him get out of his own head. The way he heard Wilbur's voice testing out lyrics of a melody that was familiar. Ghostbur seemed to go through the exact same process and his living counterpart.

Philza and Techno left them be. Tommy eventually realized they'd gone, but Ghostbur was in the middle of some story or another. So he sat there patiently waiting. When he spoke, Ghostbur gave him a look then smiled and went right back into ranting. This was nice, Tommy could let his guard down. Ghostbur was probably the only one on the server who would hurt him. In fact Tommy was betting his life on it.

Letting himself be submerged into the story. Doing his best to ignore anything that wasn't his brother. All he had to do was sit there. Enjoy the company he had. Forget the fear trying to clog up his lungs and simply be.

Not as easy as it sounds really. But he managed. He didn't even flinch when the door upstairs slammed. Or when Philza stomped down the stairs, glaring up. Sure he was a little tense but nothing that would give him away. And at this point, that's all he could ever hope for.


	5. Work

Tubbo didn't bother with his so-called administration. Sure he'd gotten more than an earful from not just Quakity but also Fundy. Nothing unexpected. Not even as they tried to accuse him of acting like Schlatt. He didn't care. After the incident with Ranboo, Tubbo had to personally guarantee the ender's safety. Which entailed a lot on his end.

The start, he had to hire a bodyguard for him, the most willing had been Sam. Though he had volunteered, Tubbo still had to pay the man in emeralds. Then he had to forcibly disband the Butcher Army.

That had Quakity in a riot. The so-called grown man had practically ran out of L'Manberg when he didn't get his way. Only to return the next day as if nothing had changed. Talking about gathering the army for a meeting. Tubbo was quite fed up with the man.

At least Fundy had the decency to look conflicted, but in the end he'd always side with the others. For now that didn't matter, Tubbo was lucky to catch Ranboo as he finished decorating the square.

"Good work," Tubbo marveled at the intricacies in full display. "You did a splendid job, Ranboo. Well done."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry for what happened with the army," Tubbo refrained from pouting. "My administration and I don't always see eye to eye. And lately I've taken strive to reiterate my authority. I cannot say this enough Ranboo, I am sorry. What they did was completely unethical. It won't happen again, not under L'Manberg's name, nor mine."

"It's okay, I mean I get it," Ranboo wrung his hands together. "I know my memories aren't the best, and I write down a lot but I still miss things. So I go around trying to piece it all together somehow, it's gotta look incriminating especially after I met up with Philza."

"That's just it, meeting with Philza was in no way a crime. Regardless of possible connections, relationships between people should not condemn anyone to unjust practices," Tubbo glared to the side, knowing not to look directly at the ender hybrid. "I hope this event goes as planned."

"You do realize Technoblade might come to finish the job don't you? Isn't this risky?"

"I sent him an invite to attend. If he wants to attack us, he may, if not that would also be nice," Tubbo shrugged. "Hmm? Looks like we have trouble."

"What?"

Following Tubbo's gaze he watched Puffy and co. chasing after Dream. Not far off obsidian walls were starting to take shape.

"Oh no."

"Indeed," Tubbo sighed. "Well, I have unexpected presidential duties to attend. Until next time, Ranboo."

"Yeah, see you later, Tubbo."

Waving briefly, Tubbo leisurely approached. He didn't even bother to feign concern. Simply watching Dream and the others shout at each other. That is until Dream had to say that name. The man must think Tubbo an idiot. Angrily, Tubbo marched forward, almost proud as the small crowd parted for him.

"And what does Tommy have to do with any of this?" Tubbo quietly yet sternly questioned. Looking up at the man didn't feel the same. Usually he felt like the one being talked down to, literally and figuratively. But at the moment all he saw was a coward who manipulated children. Definitely not someone most should fear, aside from his actually combat experience. "I sincerely doubt a dead man can be the cause of any of our troubles."

"Dead man?" Dream went stiff as the words registered. "What the hell are you talking about? I saw him just last week. He broke exile, tried to escape and threatened me."

"A week ago really?" Tubbo's voice held no sliver of curiosity. Just cold and accusing. "We'll I'm afraid to say but I was there only four nights ago, Tommy didn't leave, Dream. My brother is dead."

"No, you're lying," Dream snarled, jumping down to grab Tubbo by the collar. Only Puffy dared to inch closer, hand clasping Dream's wrist, the hold was weak at best. But apparently enough to bring the masked man back to his senses as he dropped Tubbo and glared Puffy into backing away. "How could he be dead?! The closest thing to dangerous around there are mobs in the forest. But the place is torched."

"As I said my brother is dead. He killed himself," Tubbo felt the weight of the world crashing into his heart. Tears pooled in his eyes as he continued. "Craters, there's plenty of them. His home, Logstedshire, gone. Hell even the forest was on fire! But you see Dream, TommyInnit hasn't done anything you're trying to accuse him of. He couldn't possibly not after a fall from that height. If you want your bloody proof, go back there and see it for yourself! My brother is gone! He's dead. And you will never utter his name, _**no one is to speak of him when no one cared enough to save him!**_ "

Tubbo was ready to collapse, he heaved in each miserable breath. The dewy morning air poison to his very core. Captain Puffy was there, holding onto him as he attempted to lunge at the green man. He fought tooth and nail just to latch onto Dream's sleeve.

"You fucking bastard! He's dead because you just had to have your control or else! Well look what's happened now? My brother's gone, just like the first. Driven to the point of no return! Because of some shitheads who-" Puffy cut him off, shaky hand clamped over his mouth as she paled under Dream's ominous aura.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just _a kid_ ," Puffy's voice wobbled as she tried to rationalize anyone challenging Dream. "He's grieving, he needs time, duckling."

" _ **Duckling?**_ " Dream mocked, in a gravelly alteration of the endearment. Spinning away Dream didn't look back as he stormed past anyone in his way.

"Fuck kid, you-you can't just do that," Puffy dropped to her knees still wrapped tightly around Tubbo. "It's reckless, you're better than that. God, please don't ever do that again."

"He's dead! And it's all my fault," Tubbo sobbed, and Puffy pulled him closer.

For the first time since visiting Philza, Tubbo allowed himself to feel. Let the hurt wash over him and course through his veins. He screamed and cried, kicked and clawed, but Puffy never let go. A minuscule comfort as he exploded.

He doesn't remember much after that. Not even blurry moments or distorted whispers. There wasn't an echo of anything, just a tingling numbness as he sat up from a bed. Stone walls and wooden floor. He could guess where he was, but he didn't. Instead he sat there unblinking as light came and went.

Another day. Wasted.

Fucking pitiful. Tubbo groaned as he dragged his mind to the present. It was still early. Good. He could find his way back to the White House and finish his paperwork. Maybe gather a few extra materials as he agreed to whatever speech the others should have drafted up by now.

The plan taking shape, he was able to force himself from the bed. His body felt like anvils as he tried to move. Slow as he was he exited the SMP Castle without so much as a word goodbye or of thanks. He didn't have the time for such pleasantries. Mobs were starting to burn in the sunlight or just vanish into thin air.

The Prime Path was clear enough. No one else seemed to be out. Was that surprising? Tubbo didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting back to work. The preparations were mostly complete thanks to Ranboo. Flyers were up and invitations sent out. Word spread easily enough and Tubbo also certain everyone had RSVP.

Some paperwork had to be revised and others thrown out, and maybe one or two approved. All in all, not too much work. But Tubbo needed the distraction, he needed to get rid of this awful empty ache.

It was practically burned through him, never to heal quite right. When it'd first happened with Wilbur, Tubbo hadn't felt so lost. Then again he had Tom-his younger brother's support. And isn't that just wonderful. He had betrayed his little brother. Of all people, he had to hurt the one who mattered most. Just how cruel could he be?

Knowingly choosing a government over the family that took him in. That cared for him when no one else bothered. Who loved him when he couldn't love himself. Poor Philza, he'd lost both his sons to the same ideological façade. The man might even resent Tubbo for his actions.

"No."

Tubbo couldn't be hated by Philza. Not now. Maybe he could beg the man to simply do nothing after this was all over. Beg him not to disown him. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Plead to apologize and hope he wouldn't lose the last of his family.

Who cares about Dream, the SMP, L'Manberg. None of that matters when it came down to it. It was the people that he needed, that he would fight for. His plans were almost finished. He just had to make it a few more days. Just a few more little tasks and he could forget everything. No more troubles. 

No war. 

No work. 

No play.

Just an end to it all.

How much of a blessing would that be?


	6. Decree

Tubbo fixed his tie as he watched the crowd's growing anxiety. Not that he can brush off the boiling tension either. He's never felt so stiff. Even under Schlatt's rule, he wasn't this rigid. At that time he was a spy, always having to look over his shoulder, play pretend. But right now he had to focus. Today was the day. He wouldn't let his efforts go to waste, not after everything that's happened.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he made absolutely certain his authority would be seen. Poised and ready he marched to his podium. Everything he needed within his inventory, papers already set up to make things more professional.

The crowd mumbled at his arrival, most went silent as he stood in front of the podium with a fiery glare. Clearing his throat he reached for the microphone and tapped to hear its quality. Satisfied with it he scanned the audience happy to spot the few people he could still find amiable.

"Hello, L'Manberg and the SMP," he began, briefly going through his formalities. "As you know today was originally meant to be a festival, however we have matters of utmost importance to discuss today instead."

Looking around he saw Quakity scowling at him from the side. Both knew he wasn't sticking to their original script. Ignoring the man, Tubbo continued.

"In fact, I must say there is a lot that was supposed to be different, not only today, but for the future of this nation. I've only been president for a few months now, yet I can still say I have been a part of L'Manberg's inner circle since the beginning. As such I have seen almost everything this once great nation has achieved. And in course, I have also been present and even responsible for its faults," Tubbo paused, being sure to let his words sick in before he continued.

"Of its achievements I can confidently say nothing can outweigh the failures of this nation!"

The crowd erupted in offense. People shouted above each other and a few agitated enough to cause a little violence. Through it all Tubbo remained silent. He waited. Tapping his foot and seeing his administration failing to reign in their disdain. Once the people settled enough for him to be heard he spoke firmly.

"You see, this is a fine example of lacking judgement. All of you, even those not aligned with L'Manberg, have acted in offense to mere implications of wrongdoing. And yet you all seem to think yourself in the right. Believe you have done what needed to be done be that for your own, others, or a nation's sake. Your behavior is frankly speaking, repulsive. Utterly immature and plainly reveals the root of many conflicts. All it takes for any conflict to break out is to hear words that displease any one of you! It's absolutely despicable the way you conduct yourselves. But that's not even the worst of it."

"What the hell Tubbo," Quakity's voice on any other day may have earned an apology and subservience but not this day. "You can't just arrange a decree like this and start whining about how other people chose to act."

"Quakity," Tubbo noticed the start of a smirk fall as he spoke. "Just shut up already."

"Oh!!!" The crowd laughed, still unable to respect Tubbo's presence.

"Right, of course. You're all laughing like this is some sort of joking matter," Tubbo sighed. "You know today was meant to be a festival. At first we planned for it to be when we'd kill Dream, then members of my administration wanted to have our decorator, Ranboo, face execution due to the belief that he was a traitor. And without trial or sufficient investigation, I later learned, Ranboo had been hunted down, forced to take refuge with a war criminal for sake of his life and memories. Of which many of you know he only has access to in thanks to his books. And they wanted to destroy it. Can you imagine how appalling it is to learn that even as the leader of a nation, my ability to act on my authority has been forsaken. That this nation's presidents have been undermined by their own supporters for selfish and unjust reasonings. Under Wilbur, we had war with the SMP, a traitor worked with our enemy for the title of King. Under Schlatt, an elected official mind you, just about everyone was against the man. Citizens, opposition and his own cabinet. And even in battle his own allies turned on him. And now under me, we have the Butcher Army and Dream, both manipulating an adolescent boy to control a public that to this day cannot seem to stop the violence. That boy mind you is me! I exiled my best friend, my brother, for this nation! And for what? I legitimately wonder why I had chosen to send away the most loyal man I had ever known, to stop potential violence. And yet, even without his presence nothing has changed. One might even conclude its gotten worse as my position gradually loses its authority. TommyInnit is dead. He-he was driven to suicide through isolation, manipulation, and betrayal. The betrayal of not only myself but everyone here today."

Tubbo was in tears now, he had their attention. This boy held his audience captivated with truths they often ignored. A boy who was grieving the death of two brothers. A boy who had fought in countless battles since the time armor was too large for his small size.

"First Wilbur and Technoblade. Then me and this nation. And finally the only man who he despises, Dream. Tell me how is it the man who would have fought for your very freedoms, who actually has repeatedly done so. Who sacrificed his most prized possessions for our independence, can be our villain. Tommy may have been many things, but he was not a traitor. He was never a liability. He never wavered in his convictions and did what no one else would. And when he had the opportunity to rule this nation, he was mature enough to realize he wouldn't be able to. Not until he had gotten back what was stolen. For this nation, for not just its people, but for you people, he stood against our enemy. But it's too late to appreciate what we had," Tubbo leaned on the podium forcing his arms to keep him up as his knee tried to buckle beneath him.

"I think that's enough," Dream's voice cut through the air. No one dared to speak up. "Tommy was always a source of conflict, from the moment he join this SMP. He did what needed to be done, but right now you're talking out of your ass. So stop."

"No, I have a decree to make," Tubbo snarled at the masked man. "My first decree is to give a full presidential pardon on behalf of L'Manberg and myself to TommyInnit. A second presidential pardon to Philza Minecraft. A third to Ranboo. And my last presidential pardon will be to Technoblade-"

At that people were in an uproar.

" **Silence!** " Tubbo scream was raw with so many different emotions, and was effective enough to quiet the audience. "Technoblade was never tried in court, and executed without due justice. Not only that but he was never formally banished or exiled from L'Manberg nor any other regions. Even his status as a criminal was never settled in court. He has every right to be here. He has been clear from the beginning of his intentions and it was not he who betrayed us. It was us, we betrayed and used him for practically everything. "

"Well spoken," a monotone voice carried over the platform. "I must say, I didn't expect to be welcomed by the tippy top."

"Technoblade, you came," Tubbo's smile was blindingly sincere.

"I was invited," Techno glared at Dream. "Though I don't think I'll be removing any of my armor anytime soon."

"Of course, I understand entirely," Tubbo agreed. "Feel free to take any vantage point you deem necessary."

"I doubt it'll be needed." Techno smirked. "Sorry for the interruption, please continue."

"It was of no consequence," Tubbo breathed, watching Techno move beside Ranboo and whisper to the young man. "Unfortunately, that is not my only decree. Well I guess for some of you this may not seem as much of a setback."

Taking out a book, many instantly recognized the bindings. But as Tubbo pulled out his flint and set a fire on the podium people began to worry.

"This is the official document of Independance. With this we hold our rights to this nation," Tubbo dropped the book into the fire. "And without it L'Manberg is nothing more than a name, unrecognized by any other state. Dream, I'm sure you're happy. This is the end of L'Manberg. Unless of course you signed a new document with any who seek to restore it."

"Not going to happen. It was just another obstacle in my way," Dream stated clearly. "What's to stop me, any one really from getting to you right now?"

"Nothing, honestly," Tubbo sighed. "I know many of you are furious. In fact, had this been only a few weeks ago I may have agreed. But all in all, I can say I'm content to put an end to all this. There will be no more conflict with L'Manberg. No more casualties for the sake of corruption. And I'm quite content to end here."

With that Tubbo began to build up many already attempting to shoot him down or calling for him not to be reckless. But he won't pay heed to anyone's words. That is until he heard him.

"Son!" Philza glided from the roof tops to the bottom of the pillar, with Technoblade and Ranboo on the other side.

Looking down Tubbo realized they'd easily place water before he could jump. Luckily he planned for this. With a bucket of lava he was able to chase most to the edge without their tools that would have saved him. Quickly putting it away, he watched the lava dissipate slowly. Jumping now would be much more painful. Lava was in a way like water, if you fell into it, that'd break your fall. But unlike water, the lava's heat would consume you without a resistance potion. Envelope you until you were burned through the core. Not the quickest death by any standards.

At last he hoped it was all gone. The jump would be painful without it, but his death would be slower if he didn't time this right. People were frantic, worried and scared or vengeful and wanting him to themselves.

Techno was busy defending Ranboo who Phil had taken under his wings.

"They really don't listen, do they?" Tubbo pouted to himself.

Apparently pardons weren't enough to keep people off. But Techno is powerful, and if not a bit paranoid, always prepared for the worse. He would make sure to protect those on his side. A nice last thought, Tubbo hummed.

Closing his eyes he tipped forward. He didn't dare look down, knowing how imminent his death was. The wind was rough against his skin as always. The harsh and long fall slower than he had hoped. But there's no turning back from this. He had accepted that.

Is this how Tommy felt? Tubbo wondered, the acceptance of a sure death looming nearer until...

_Splash!_


	7. TommyInnit

Watching from afar, Tommy couldn't help but feel anxious. Here he was alive, as Tubbo ranted at everyone about his suicide. Sure Philza and Techno could technically walk right in with their pardons, being known as alive and all. But watching Tubbo build his tower, out of mostly flimsy wood, that easily caught fire as he dropped lava. Well, it scared him. 

He remembered doing that exact thing not so long ago. Remembered the acceptance that somehow overrode the fear. That instinct to survive, to twist and find some way to live. Tommy had that instinct, he was still high enough to angle himself towards a nearby pond. Tubbo wasn't. Sure he was high up, but there was no way he'd land anywhere near water. There would be nothing to break his fall.

Tommy knew he had to act quickly. There wasn't long before Tubbo would have and lost his opening. And with all the chaos maybe, just maybe Tommy would reach him in time. Philza was too busy shielding Ranboo from attacks. Techno was forced to fight back the insane crowd. If someone didn't do something soon Tubbo would.

Fuck, he jumped! The fucking lunatic jumped!

Tommy ran. He ran with his bucket out and ready. He was pushing his way through the distracted crowd, shoving everyone out of his path. Then someone had his shoulder, yanking him back. Ready to snap, Tommy all but froze at the pearl mask.

"No," he fought, he screamed. People finally seeing him as he struggled against his abuser. "Let me go!"

"You're alive? You're fucking alive!" Dream cooed, his grip bruising. "You weren't supposed to leave, Toms."

"I said let go!" Tommy kicked and bucked, he heard someone scream bloody fucking murder, and looked up. "FUCK!"

"That's enough," Techno nearly landed his axe into Dream's skull, instead he hit shoulder as the man tried to spin around. Releasing Tommy long enough for him to launch past Techno. Without looking back, Tommy kept moving forward, everyone parted and Tubbo was nearly there! Come on, damnit! Tommy spilled his bucket praying for the best.

_SPLASH!_

Gods, he was safe. Tommy collapsed onto his knees. He didn't dare to recollect the water. He watched Tubbo's confusion, as he darted up. Soaked to the bone and frantically looking for who saved him.

"T-Tommy?"

"Yeah, big man, it's me," Tommy wanted to run again, he felt the overwhelming need to hide away from sight. There were too many people, they were being watched. Dream was going to get him. Force him to leave again. "You fucking idiot. What do you think you were doing?!"

"H-how? You can't have survived that, you can't have," Tubbo whimpered.

"Right, fuck," Tommy took Tubbo's hand placing it over his chest. Praying to be rid of everything else. Forget the rest of the world long enough to focus on helping his Tubbo. "This isn't a hallucination-y thing, Tubbo. I'm here, I'm real."

"Oh my god," Philza jumped towards the pair, swiftly pulling them closer. "You can't keep doing this to me."

"To be fair, I thought you all hated me and wanted me gone since before trying to do that. And the pillar wasn't the only attempt." Tommy frowned at his absentminded admission. He wouldn't explain further so he looked to his brother. "But seriously Tubbo, what the HELL were you thinking!? You fucking idiot. You could have died!"

"Of course I would have died!" Tubbo shot back, tears angry now. "W-why didn't you come to me?"

"Toms, you're not welcomed here," Dream growled, barely holding Techno back. "You won't get away again."

"N-no," Tommy cringed away, Philza tightened his hold, glaring at the masked man. "No! I'm not ever going fucking back! You can't make me!"

"Tommy!" Dream snarled, everyone flinched under the heated tone. Even Technoblade shuffled back for just a spilt second. A moment too long and Dream was able to surge forward forcing him back. Techno quickly recovered, swinging them both to the side.

"Get outta here now!" Techno demanded. Shield heavy under Dream's persistent attacks. "Fucking run!"

"Come on," Philza forced the boys to stand. Tommy securely in his arm and Tubbo comfortably on his other. "Ranboo! Lets go, now."

"You can't just leave!" Fundy shouted. "You can't leave me again."

"Then hurry the fuck up," Philza shot back, dragging the three younger boys away. Tubbo and Tommy were unsteady and slow. Ranboo would stop looking around, though much taller he stayed near. "Its alright, but I need you to fucking move!"

"Get back here Tommy! When I find you-" Dream shouted about to get around Techno.

"Shut up!" Techno knocked him down. "You won't go anywhere near them!"

Techno didn't hesitate to bring down his axe. Lodging it solidly in Dream's chest. Dream choked on his own blood, gurgling as he dropped his axe trying to remove Techno's.

"Not this time, Dream," Techno put his foot to his axe forcing it further in as Dream flattened on the ground. "I don't care about your silly favor if it has anything to do with them, got that. In fact if you even think about it. **I'll kill you until you never come back.** Oh, and while I'm here mind telling me where the other disc is. Tommy's been driving us nuts whining about it."

"Fu-ck you," Dream spit, gasping.

Techno growled, raising up his foot and slamming it back down.

**Dream was slain by Technoblade.**

"Hmm, not bad," Techno briefly gathered a few of the abandoned items. What he couldn't carry he threw into the growing fire. "Same for the rest of you. Come after TommyInnit, Philza Minecraft, Tubbo, or Ranboo and you won't see another day, actually another minute!"


	8. Author's Note

unfortunately the site I've been using to store my stories is currently have issues. I cannot access any of my works to edit or upload. I'm so sorry this has happened. As soon As I get this fix you can be sure I'll continue posting. Until then just want to say thank so all so much for your support and your patients. I hope you're stay safe and have a good year.  
Sincerely Moone


End file.
